Far Fetched Realities
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange newborn vampire named Audriana comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this girl that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow after along with a fight for their lives. Jasper/OC Romance! A Twilight Story starting in New Moon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer.** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Far Fetched Realities**

**A/N:**** This is an older story of mine that I am revising and reposting because of previous errors and other things that I wanted to add. If you have any question's or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was walking blindly through the forest, trying to find Edward. He had just left me standing in the forest after telling me that him and his family were leaving and he didn't want me to come. He said I wasn't good enough and was just a distraction that he is ready to move on from. My heart was broken and it felt as if my heart was ripped in two.

It was dark now. I have been running through here for about 8 hours so far. I don't know where I am anymore. Everything looks the same in the dark.

I suddenly trip over a root sticking up out of the ground. I don't have the energy to get up and ended up lying there sobbing as the pain in my chest continues to expand. I am freezing and shaking. I can feel hypothermia beginning to set in. At this point, I don't even care. My soul mate is gone and took his family, who I considered mine as well with him.

I close my eyes as I feel myself getting weaker.

I am barely conscious at this point when I feel another presence. I can feel their eyes on me, but I feel too weak to open my eyes and see who it is no matter how much I try. They touch me and their skin feels like ice...Vampire!

I manage to crack one eye open and I see girl with a pair of bright _green_ eyes studying me? This confuses me but I am too tired to really think on it. Suddenly, their cold skin becomes very warm. It feels so good on my skin right now. I feel her begin to mold her body around mine as if she is trying to keep me warm. I try to thank her, but it comes out almost as a moan of relief.

Seconds later, I am out cold.

* * *

**A/N: This is the start of an old story that I am revising. I hope that you like it! Who do you think is with Bella? Any ideas on what will happen and how this person will change the outcome of the story? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Far Fetched Realities**

**A/N:** **This is an older story of mine that I am revising and reposting because of previous errors and other things that I wanted to add. If you have any question's or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Jasper's POV)**

I had managed to get away from the Cullen's on the pretense of a quick hunt before leaving for Alaska. I needed to get to Bella's and apologize to her no matter what Edward says. I told them to go ahead and that I would meet them up in Alaska when I was done and that I needed some time to myself. I had practice over the years blocking my thoughts from Edward and avoiding Alice's gift.

I finally made it to Bella's street only to stop dead in my tracks. Police lights and a mob of people were assembled out front of Bella's house. I listened carefully to what was being said before I decided what to do.

They were discussing who would search which areas as they huddled around what must have been a map. Someone then asked how long _Bella _has been missing for. Chief Swan explained that she has been missing for _thirteen hours _and that her note said that she was taking a walk in the woods.

I began to panic before I took off into the woods next to her house, searching frantically for the beginning of her trail. Thirteen hours ago is when Edward was supposed to be breaking up with Bella. He wouldn't, would he? No. I couldn't let myself think that way. My brother is a better person than that.

Seconds later, I stumbled upon Bella's scent mixed with Edward's. It was faint, because of the rain that was coming down, but it was still traceable. I immediately began to think the worst.

_Maybe she cut herself and he couldn't handle the thirst? - No, he would never hurt Bella, no matter what happened._

I picked up my speed followed it a little ways in and found that Edwards scent and Bella's separated. Not by much, so it seemed apparent that Bella was trying to follow after Edward.

_Victoria? Maybe she got a hold of Bella after Edward left? _

I continued on slowly as to not miss anything for about 10 minutes before I started to smell another scent. Another vampire's scent. It smelled of cherry blossoms, apples, and lily's. It made my mouth water with venom and filled me with desire. I had to find the owner of this scent.

Lucky for me, the scent started intermingling with Bella's. The vampire was obviously following Bella. I could tell I was getting close as their scents became stronger. Thankfully, there was no smell of spilled blood. Bella's heart beat was calm and steady. She was clearly sleeping and that was only verified as I slowed down to a stand still about 50 feet away.

The other vampire was wrapped around Bella's sleeping form on the forest floor. The wind picked up slightly and blew my scent straight towards them. I heard a low warning growl before the vampire jumped up and crouched in front of Bella. By the way she was acting, I could tell she was a newborn. Why she wasn't attacking Bella was a mystery, but one I wasn't about to question at the moment.

I bowed my head in submission as I had learned to do during my time in the Southern Wars. That is, while I was in charge. The Major submitted to no one but he knew that I didn't want to risk hyping her up with Bella so close and incapacitated and this girl was in protection mode.

She was stunningly beautiful to the point where my mind was void of anything, but this amazing creature. She had long dark brown hair that was more so black, which stopped a couple inches above her butt. There were different thick colored streaks here and there through out her hair. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Orange. Her glowing green eyes changed to red as a growl rumbled through her chest. Her luscious, pale body was curved in all the right places and was covered by a tight black dress that stopped mid thigh, which was ripped in a few places. Her plump reddish lips were in a snarl, showing off her sharp, white teeth.

It only took me less than a second to assess her profile as fire appeared in her palms while she growled at me. I snapped my head up as I saw this. Our eyes connected and time just seemed to stop. Her eyes dimmed out to a green/blue with gold flecks as she slowly stood from her crouch and the fire in her palms went out.

We stood like that starring at each other for awhile before I remembered what brought me out here in the first place. I slowly approached her with my palms in front of me showing her that I was no threat to her or Bella who she obviously was protecting for reasons still unknown. She seemed comfortable enough in my presence which confused me with her being in the state that she is in.

I stopped about two feet in front of her and stood there thinking of what to say or what I should do next.

_"Who are you?" _I heard in my head. My eyes widened at her voice in my head. Not only was that shocking on it's own, but the sound of her voice sounded so angelic and beautiful. Almost like a song.

_"Can you hear me?"_ I asked through my thoughts. She nodded her head. Going by her emotions, she didn't seemed shocked by hearing my voice in her head. _"What's your name?"_

_"Audry."_ She answered.

_"Audry."_ I said her name, trying it on for size and gave her a small smile. _"Is that short for something?" _I asked.

_"Audriana."_ She said.

_"Well that is a beautiful name. My name is Jasper Whitlock Ma'am."_ I took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand, keeping eye contact the entire time. I felt recognition in her emotions which I admit made me a bit nervous considering my past. I didn't know what to make of it when she smiled back shyly, but then turned serious as she looked down at our hands.

I followed her gaze to see what caught her attention and saw a bright yellow light began to glow where our hands connected and grew to engulf us and then disappear.

_"What was that?"_ I asked her in astonishment, even though I knew going by her emotions, that she was just as clueless as I was at the moment.

A moan broke us out of our stupor. Our gazes snapped to Bella on the ground who began to shiver. Audriana flashed to her side and put a hand on her face looking at me pleadingly.

_"We have to help her."_ She said.

_"Her father has a search team out looking for her along with some of the mutts from the rez. We are going to have to hurry and get her back to my family's home before they pick up on our trail. Once __she is awake, we can find out what happened and get her back to her father."_ I told her rushing to her side and picking up the sleeping girl.

_"You know her?" _She asked as we started off in the direction of my house.

_"Yes."_ I responded and launched into the story of how this simple human girl came into mine and my family's lives and how her tragic 18th birthday party ended in our family vote to leave her.

I just finished the story as we made it up the steps. I shifted Bella's weight as I searched for my key's and unlocked the front door. I took her through the foyer and into the living room and began to take off her wet clothes down to her t-shirt and jeans, then wrapped her in a couple of blankets from the basket in the corner.

I got up and made my way over to the fire place with the intent on lighting a fire. I opened the hatch and cleared out any remains to make room for the new wood. I slipped out back and grabbed some of the wood stored on the side of the house and flitted back in, arranging the wood in the fire place. I reached in my pocket searching for my lighter.

_"Allow me."_ Audry said placing one hand on my shoulder to stop me and get my attention.

I watched amazed as she turned her palm upwards and a ball of fire grew slightly above her hand the size of a baseball. She leaned over and set the fire ball in the middle of the wood and retracted her hand. We watched as the fire slowly began to spread to the rest of the wood, quickly warming the room for Bella.

I sat down on the loveseat on the other side of the room and patted the spot next to me. She hesitated for a second before she gave in and sat down next to me, folding her hands delicately in her lap.

"So, do you speak out loud or only in people's mind's?" I asked her to break the ice some what.

"Yes, I can speak out loud. I guess it is just a habit that is not necessary any more." She responded. Her answer only served to confuse me and sensing this, she went on to elaborate. "Before I was turned...into this, I was what is called a Siren."

"You mean those beautiful seductresses who would sing out to sailor's and lured them to their deaths?" I questioned.

She smiled to herself and looked up at me.

"That is the legend, however I think we both know that everything in legends are not always as they seem." She answered. I nodded my head in understanding and motioned for her to continue. "Siren's are born only when their mother find's her soul mate and mates with them. They can only bear one child in their existence and if they have a girl, that is when the Siren is born. Any boys grow up to be ordinary humans.

"Once the Siren reaches the age of twenty-one, they stop aging and come into their powers. Their mother is the one who usually trains them, but in my case my mother had been killed only a few weeks into my training. A friend of my Mom's heard about this and took over my training and became my tutor. We only stay under their order for a decade before they leave us to our own devices. Like my Mother, she wasn't a power hungry Siren and taught me how to live among the humans as equals and to only use our power when needed.

"There were only three of us left in the world after we were hunted down to near extinction by others who feared us. Other than myself, the other two became like my sisters and we lived together for companionship as well as safety reasons since we were the only ones left of our race. Their names were Piper and Sloan. Piper was trained by her Mother who had the same views as my Mother and my tutor. So we gravitated towards each other since it was so rare to find a Siren with our views. We met Sloan about a Century later, during the time when our species were being hunted down and killed. She was trained by her Mother as well, except her Mother was a traditional Siren who used the males she compelled to gain superiority and wealth. Sloan was injured and left to die by her husband's sister who found out what she was and was convinced that her brother was being compelled to be with her. We took her in and taught her our ways of surviving and living under the radar. That it was not right to control the men against their will.

"A Siren's voice and beauty are meant as a way to lure others to us. Once we have eye contact we were able to compel or glamor them to do as we wished. Mind control would be the best way to describe it but to a whole new level. So you can see why others would fear us.

"We were immortal creatures in body and could not age or catch any illnesses, but could be killed by a weapon as any other human could. All they had to do was discover what we were, which was not all that easy if we didn't expose ourselves. During the hunts for us, you can imagine many innocent, beautiful, young women were wrongly accused and killed by others thinking they were Sirens.

"My sisters and I were different." She began after collecting her thoughts. It didn't escape my notice that when she spoke of her sister's, she used the past tense as if they were no longer alive. "We only used our powers when needed and not for power or control as others of our species had. Which is probability why we were the last of our kind. When we form strong bonds with someone, we are able to project our thoughts to others, though why I can hear you is unknown to me. It has never happened before, nor has forming a bond happened so quickly. Unfortunately since there are no more of my kind to question about this."

"So, as to not to gain the constant attention of men, you would only speak to each other in your minds?" I asked and she nodded her head. "What about when you sing? Or wrong what they say about the Siren's Song?"

She took a deep unnecessary breath. "The Siren's Song is something very strong, powerful, and dangerous. When a Siren sings, any man who can hear her voice is instantly enraptured by her voice, bringing their attention to the Siren who is singing it. They then feel the immense desire to follow the Siren anywhere and do anything to make her happy. They can't fight it no matter how hard they try. Once she has their attention, she glamors them and is able to project her thoughts upon the group of any size and compel them. Their only thoughts would be of the Siren and they will have no idea that they are even being controlled. They would kill their own mother if told by the Siren. She becomes their muse in every sense of the word until she releases them."

I shivered at the thought, but couldn't help but to be in awe of everything I was hearing. Not just because of the sound of her voice, but the information coming from that voice.

"So, what happened? How did you become a vampire?" I asked her.

Her emotions became depressed and she closed her eyes as she began her tail, reliving it. Pictures of her and her sister's invaded my mind as she began to show me what happened to her the night of her change.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, how did you like the first chapter? What did you think of Audry? Any ideas about her story? What about the Sirens? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, ****Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Far Fetched Realities**

**A/N:** **This is an older story of mine that I am revising and reposting because of previous errors and other things that I wanted to add. If you have any question's or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

_I shivered at the thought, but couldn't help but to be in awe of everything I was hearing. Not just because of the sound of her voice, but the information coming from that voice._

_"So, what happened? How did you become a vampire?" I asked her._

_Her emotions became depressed and she closed her eyes as she began her tail, reliving it. Pictures of her and her sister's invaded my mind as she began to show me what happened to her the night of her change._

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****(Jasper's POV)**

_It was getting late in Seattle as Audriana and her sister began to head home. I could tell that they just came from a fancy restaurant for dinner and drinks. They were dressed in simple but elegant cocktail dresses and it was clear that they each had a nice buzz and knew better than to drive and risk killing themselves or others. They decided to go to a hotel for the night, then make their way home in the morning when they were all sober enough to drive._

_They weren't paying attention to their surroundings, giggling and talking to each other threw their thoughts, which I could hear thanks to Audriana. Her sister, Sloan suggested to take a short cut through the alley up ahead that will take them to the next street over where they needed to be to get to the hotel that they agreed to stay at. Audry and her other sister Piper agreed and they turned the corner and made it half way down the alley before they were stopped by two people. A male and a female. It was dark, so their faces weren't clear, but their red eyes stood out._

_"Well well, what do we have here?" The male asked._

_"Looks to me like dinner has finally arrived." The woman replied with a child like, stalking towards the three girls._

_"I am assuming you don't want to keep any of these ones then?" The male questioned, looking to the female._

_"No. There is no need. I am looking for bigger and stronger soldiers to start my army. They will need to handle the young ones as we collect and train them. Besides, these three are far too sweet smelling to give up." She answered him as she was now circling them._

_The girls knew from the red eyes and from what they spoke of, that they were vampires. They were huddled close together for support from their fear. Audry looked at her sisters and they were very panicked trying to figure out a way out of this, clearly not thinking straight and rationally as she was._

_The male rammed into Piper and pushed her against the wall and began to take a deep breath, smelling her pulse point._

_"That you are right my love. They do smell quite delectable." He said stroking Piper's cheek while looking at the female._

_I could see Piper trying to get him to look at her but he seemed far too gone by the smell of her blood to pay attention to anything but her blood as he got ready to strike. Siren's were known to have the sweetest blood back when there was more than just the three of them._

_Audriana knew there was no point in asking questions. They were obviously human drinking vampires and it was obvious that they were going to kill them for their blood as they have done to many others before us._

_I heard Sloan whimper as the female knocked her in the head with her fist, making her dizzy and barely able to stand. I heard Piper scream as the male sunk his teeth into her neck and started drinking. Audry choked back a sob trying to be brave and show these monsters that she is not afraid of them._

_The woman suddenly was in front of her with her red eyes changing to black before her eyes, backing her into the wall, as traitorous tears escaped her eyes, streaming down her face._

_"You shall be mine tonight." The female said taking a deep breath of Audriana's scent before looking at her once again. "Any last words?"_

_Audry saw this as her chance to possibly save Sloan's life, even if she had to forfeit her own. The male was finished with Piper as he dropped her body to the ground._

_She began to sing quietly as to not attract any attention from any human males that may hear her voice._

_The female looked at her strangely, wondering what she was playing at obviously until she noticed that her male friend was approaching them in a trance like state, compelled by her and her voice as she sang._

_"Riley?" She asked, still holding Audry by her neck but turning to see what was wrong with her companion. "What are you doing?" No answer. "Whats wrong with..." She trailed off as she turned her head to look at Audriana. She stopped singing, knowing that she had control of the situation, shall things take a turn for the worse. The female smiled a sadistic smirk, obviously knowing what was happening at this point. "Release him and I won't kill you."_

_"How do I know you will keep your word?" Audry asked her._

_"Well, the way I see it is that you can either trust me, or I can just go ahead and kill you and your friend which will then release him anyway." She said._

_She closed her eyes realizing the female vampiress was right. She just had to take this chance and pray that she was being honest, whatever her reasons may be. So she closed her eyes and mentally released Riley (as she knew now to be his name) from her Siren's hold. He had a shocked look on his face as he couldn't believe what just happened and what was going on in his mind._

_Once the female saw that he was free, she turned back to Audry and quicker than she could comprehend, she struck as her teeth latched onto her neck. I could tell that she was changing her by the way that Audriana began to scream. It was then the burning started..._

_She awoke three days later in a cabin deep in the woods. The woman and Riley were there along with a black male who had an average build, with orange eyes and dread locks down to the center of his back. He looked to be about 25 in human years and has been around for at least a few decades in vampire years. Also, it seems that he had been on the animal diet as well as the human._

_Seeing the full profile of the female and Riley for the first time, I noticed that Riley was a young man, no older that 18 with short, dirty blonde hair, the signature red eyes, and had a build of someone who took pride in their body as a human. He probably just graduated from high school and was most likely a football player. A quarter back by his specific build. He had to be the youngest of the three in human and vampire years. A few months old by the looks of him._

_The female had a child like face and crimson eyes. She was beautiful like all vampiress's, and looked to be about 20. Definitely the oldest in vampire years though. The most obvious feature of this woman was her fire like red hair that hung in tight curls around her face and ended just below her shoulders._

Seeing these vampires in memories Audriana sent me, I recognized two of them. Victoria was obviously the female who had turned her and the black male was Laurent. But he was supposed to be in Alaska with the Denali's. He had obviously slipped up on the animal diet by choice. Storing this information to come back to later, I paid attention to Audrey's story again.

_She looked around for Sloan. Not seeing her she started to panic._

_"Where's my sister?" she asked Victoria. She just smirked at her, but didn't answer her question. Realizing what this meant, she started to freak out. "No...you said that if I released Riley that you wouldn't kill us!"_

_"No, I said I wouldn't kill __**YOU**__, I said nothing about not killing your sister." She answered looking at Audry pointedly. "Besides, I needed someone to drink since I decided to keep you."_

_"Keep me?" She asked._

_"Hmmm...she's certainly unique for a newborn isn't she Laurent?" She said looking towards him. "Not only has her hair developed different colored streaks, but her eyes are nothing I have ever seen on a vampire. Also, she hasn't even mentioned the burn yet."_

_Just as she said that, her throat began to burn. She grabbed for her throat, trying to massage the burn away but to no avail._

_Laurent saw this and started to chuckle. "Well she is now." He said nodding in Audrey's direction._

_Victoria smiled triumphantly and started towards her. Audriana jumped off the cot against the wall and backed herself into a corner. She still approached her until she was a few feet away and squatted down to her level._

_"We shall feed you and then I will explain to you what is going to happen next." She said. "You are of great importance to me and the success of my mission. We may as well try to get along. My name is Victoria. Your ID says your Audriana?"_

_"Audry." She answered in a small voice._

_"Very good." Victoria said. Still maintaining eye contact with Audry, she said, "Riley, go and get our girl here someone to drink. I would like to proceed as soon as possible with her training."_

_"Of course my love." Riley answered Victoria and then left the room. Nobody moved or said a word until Riley came back with a struggling human girl._

_She didn't look any older than 17 with blonde hair and green eyes. She was obviously scared and confused as to what was going on and why she was there. But none of this mattered to Audry, for as soon as they entered the room and she smelled the girls blood, her eyes turned pitch black and she launched herself over Victoria and rushed to the girl, biting her neck and draining her life essence._

_When she was finished, she dropped the girl's body as if it had burnt her and looked on her body with wide eyes as if she couldn't have believed what she had just done. She didn't have time to dwell on it, for Victoria quickly approached her and lead her out of the room._

_"Laurent, get rid of that will you? It is time have my discussion with Audry here." She said as she sat her down on a small couch and took her seat across from her in a chair. Riley stood quietly behind Victoria and waited for her to begin._

_"Let me just start to say that I know that you were never a human. A few decades ago, I met a vampiress who used to be a Siren before she was turned. Her name was Casandra, and went by Cassie to keep up with the times in the human world."A look of recognition crossed Audrey's face at the name. "Ah, I see you knew of her?"_

_"I knew her when she was a Siren. She was my tutor when I was a child. She disappeared during the time when my species was being hunted. No one knew what happened to her, because no body ever turned up." She answered in a monotone._

_"Yes, well she was changed by a vampire named Lucas. She apparently caught his eye and he wanted her." Victoria said dismissing the topic. But Audry was adamant on finding out more information on her long lost tutor who now, besides herself was the only Siren left and was now half vampire as was she._

_"What happened to her? Where is she now?" She pressed, showing the first amount of emotion since she woke up._

_"I'm afraid she had been killed along with her mate by a group of vampires that wanted their feeding territory. Now no more talk of this, let us continue with you and why I changed you." Victoria said in annoyance. I could see that Audry was distraught with this new information, but let it pass as her sire insisted._

_" Now, you see Casandra never lost her ability to use the Siren's Song and could still use her gift to compel or glamor, as I know you still can. Vampires are able to glamor as well, but not nearly to the extent that you can my dear. So right there you are use to me and my cause as it is. Especially when it comes time to command my army once they are created, but we shall get into that further later." She explained moving on quickly. "Also, as you are probably aware, vampires develop their own gifts after their change and seeing what I have observed from you so far, you are likely to be a very powerful being."_

_"How will I know what my gift is?" Audry asked in a small voice._

_"I have a friend that is a pretty powerful being in the south, and she is sending one of her men up who has a gift that can detect a vampire's gift and with concentration on his part can make you know how to use your gift at every angle and develop your gift to it's full extent in a matter of minutes." She said. "He will be here sometime tomorrow."_

_"Do you and the others have gifts?" Audry asked._

_"My mate Riley and I do, yes." Victoria began. "I have the gift of evasion. I can be put in the most complex situations and by instinct know how to get out of it. My gift has help me and those who I have traveled with a great deal a few times."_

_'James could have definitely used her when we were in Phoenix.' I thought to myself, watching and listening to Audriana's memories of her conversation with Victoria._

_"Riley here has the gift of authority. It is like a weaker version of your compelling." Victoria started to explain. "He is able to get anyone's attention and help keep them under control, but it only works on weak minds. Newborns are the perfect example of a weak mind., Or perhaps someone distressed or a depressed human. They have a choice in the matter and are fully aware, but they just have the feeling of wanting to listen to what he says. The only problem is that once he is not around them any more, or in their hearing range as they talk, it wears off."_

_Audry nodded her head in understanding of what she is hearing._

_"Now, the reason for all of this is that Washington is being taken over by a coven of Vampires with golden eyes called the Cullen coven. They are killing innocents, including vampires. I knew some of them and they were all good people. I just barely got away with my life when they killed one of my coven members. Someone who meant a lot to me. Everyone is scared and living in fear of this coven. We have been lucky and we haven't seen them since before I created Riley._

_"They watch for a vampire coming to Washington, and once they catch them, they torture and kill them. Sometimes when they are bored enough, they go after humans as well. Even children." Victoria said._

I gasped at this information and listened with baited breath.

_Audriana had wide eyes and I could see that she was buying into this information at that point in time._

I knew that she was talking about me and my family because it is only us and the Denali's are the only known vegetarians and neither of us feed from humans, hence, the golden eyes. She is feeding them lies to plan some sort of attack obviously. It has to do with Bella since we killed Victoria's mate. Riley must not know the truth either if he thinks that he is Victoria's true mate.

_"They have very strong gifts so we have been having to be extremely careful, especially in Seattle. They have a female member who can see the future, watching every step their intended victim takes, and a young male mind reader giving them the information they can on who intend to kill. There is a big male who is the muscle and a young female blonde bombshell who seduces their victims to come to them while she glamors him. The male leader and his mate run the whole operation._

_"But the worst of them all is their final coven member. The leader recruited Ares himself, 'The God of War' into his coven. I am sure you have heard of the Major of the Southern Wars?"_

_"Major Jasper Whitlock? Yes, I have heard of him and the many stories that followed him." Audry whispered._

Fuck! So she has heard of me and all the shit I've done. I should have known when I felt the recognition when I introduced myself. But she isn't afraid of me...If anything, she is comfortable and content in my presence. Again...another thing to think on later since there are more pressing matters that I am watching as Victoria went on to make up foul lies about our family.

_"Yes, that is him." Victoria confirmed. "As you know, he is a very powerful empath and a danger all on his own to any vampire that crosses his path, let alone the things he has done and been doing to innocent humans. My coven and I only kill to survive. We would never think to do the things those monsters do to humans."_

_"OK. So, what do you need me for?" Audriana asked._

_"Well my coven and I are planning on creating a newborn army to take this coven out. With your Siren powers and gifts you are obviously going to develop, you will be a great asset in not only helping to destroy this coven, but helping to keep the newborns in line as well." She answered._

_"Alright." Audry said after a couple minutes of thinking. "I'll do it." She had a look of acceptance and pride in her eyes as she thought about all of the lives that she could save of humans and vampires alike. "But I have my conditions."_

_"And what are these conditions?" Victoria asked skeptically._

_"1. I hunt for myself and will only feed on criminals and people who are a menace to society." She said._

_"Done." Victoria said waving her hand dismissively._

_"2. I will not be treated as anything less than an equal to you and your coven. I refuse to be kept in the dark about anything, and my opinions and ideas will be taken into consideration just as much as yours, Riley's or Laurent's will be."_

_Victoria obviously wasn't too fond of this condition, but hesitantly nodded her head. "Done."_

_"And lastly, after this is over with and we kill this coven and any they have with them, I am gone unless I decide otherwise. I am nobody's prisoner."_

_The look on Victoria's face looked as though she was going to object, but with a pointed look from Audry, she changed her tune and agreed._

_"OK then. Now, there is another coven with golden eyes in Alaska that are not to be harmed if you come across them. Laurent's mate Irina belongs to that coven and most importantly, I you happen upon them, do not mention anything about me, Riley or this operation. Are we clear?" Victoria demanded._

_"Crystal." Audry shrugged, obviously not caring about the reasons behind this, thinking that it is probably Laurent trying to protect his mate and her coven._

_"Good. Now the way you will know you have the right coven is that there will be a human girl with them. She is just as bad as they are and help them in their operation in luring unsuspecting humans to the coven. She is the mate of the mind reader. She is horrible and vile so who ever gets to her first can have her blood. Her name is Bella Swan. She also has the sweetest blood I have ever smelled so it is a reward on it's own to have the pleasure of ending her."_

At this point, Laurent reentered the room carrying a red sweater and handed it to Audry.

"This belonged to the girl, so you will know her if you come upon her. Her scent will be on or around them. But if you do come across her with minimal to no pro- coven members, you are to bring her back to us alive." Victoria explained as she covered up her slip of the tongue. It was obvious to Audry that she was going to call the other coven members her 'protection,' but she just let it go for now.

Audry brought the sweater to her nose and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent. Victoria was right about the girl's scent. Her throat immediately began to burn at smell.

"Well now that we are done here," Victoria began getting up out of her chair. "Riley will take you to hunt and when you return, we will begin your fight training until Alejandro arrives."

_Riley and Audry were running in silence towards Seattle. It was Riley who decided to break it with an obvious question that I myself was wondering since she agreed to join Victoria._

"Why are you doing this? Why did you decide to help is? For God's sake we killed your sisters!" Riley exclaimed.

"I am not doing this for you, nor do I intend to converse with you all while I am here. I am just doing the right thing in eliminating a dangerous and sadistic coven as so save as many lives as I can." Audry explained. "It's what my sisters would want."

_Riley nodded his head in acceptance. "For what its worth, I'm sorry I killed your sisters. I know that no excuse I make or attempt to make it up to you will make it right. I am still fairly new to this and the blood lust makes me do things I would never dream and I hate myself for it. Sometimes I wish there was another way. Would you mind if I tried your way of hunting with you? I really like what you are trying to achieve and I think its really noble of you."  
"How so?" Audry questioned. "I'm still a murderer."_

_"But we have to do it to survive. At least with your way, for every life you take, you actually end up saving so many more." Riley elaborated._

_Audry didn't say anything after that, but she was beginning to think that at least maybe Riley wasn't so bad. He is new to this life and after what happened when she killed that girl back at the cabin, she understood exactly where he was coming from. It was just a shame that her sister had to become a victim to this vicious cycle._

_It was nearly nightfall the next evening and they were just finishing up with Audrey's battle training. She was a natural and a fast learner. Alejandro was close, for they could all smell him approaching and were all lined up, waiting for him to arrive._

_Finally, he came into view and stopped a few feet in front of the group. He was Cuban with straight black hair that came down over his red eyes. He was of average build and seemed to have a kind face. He looked to be about 28 in human years._

_"Alejandro my friend!" Laurent greeted the vampire. "It has been far too long."_

_"Indeed it has senor." Alejandro responded, giving Laurent a pat on the back. "And Victoria. How are you Senora? I heard about James and I am so very sorry to hear of his demise."_

_A look of pain crossed Victoria's face before she covered it up in front of Audry and Riley. Audry could tell that there was a lot that she wasn't being informed about but until she had more information on the topic, she decided to leave it alone. Riley seemed confused, but held his tongue rather than question his mate on this Jame's identity, though he seemed to pay extra attention to the conversation now._

_"I am well. It has been hard, but with the right __support __I have been getting through the loss." Victoria answered._

_Yes, there was definitely something that was being kept from her and Riley after hearing Victoria's response. She decided to talk to Alejandro about it as soon as they were finished bringing about her gifts._

_"Now for the reason I am here. You must be Audriana." Alejandro said taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips for a gentle kiss._

I growled watching this scene play out in Audrey's memories. For some reason, I did not like this male touching her nor the way he was speaking and flirting with her. I couldn't understand my reaction to this. I had Alice. Why should I care if this girl is getting attention from other males? I shook my head and pushed the thoughts from my mind.

_"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful senorita such as yourself." He finished._

_"Thank you sir. I appreciate you coming up here to help me with my gifts." Audry replied taking her hand back and placing it at her side._

_"It is not a problem. I am always at my Mistresses beck and call and Victoria and Laurent here have always been kind to me." He answered gesturing to the two vampires._

_"Speaking of which, how is your Mistress? Doing well I trust?" Victoria asked._

_"As well as can be expected. She wanted me to remind you of your bargain regarding the Major and to please let her know of any updates you have for her." He answered as Audry rose her eyebrows in question to herself about the bargain made regarding the Major which to her was just another thing that she was kept out of the loop with._

I stopped Audriana by placing a hand on her leg. I could not bring words to my mouth even if I tried. It was clear as day to me now that Alejandro's Mistress was Maria and Victoria had made some sort of deal regarding me with her.

I got up and started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what it could be. I knew that Maria was very upset at my leaving and would most likely push to find a way to get me back to either force me to go back to training her newborns again, or torture and kill me herself.

I could feel the Major attempting to push his way out and I fought him with every bit of energy I could muster. He hasn't been out in almost 60 years and now all of the sudden I meet this girl and I am acting so out of control and now after all this time he chooses now to try and make an appearance.

_'Let me out!'_

'No! There is no danger here. Just listen to everything and make your own opinions and we can converse about them. There is no need for you here right now.'

_'I don't care! Let me the fuck out!' _He roared, rattling the bars on his cage that I have kept locked for so long in the darkest parts of my mind.

'I can't do that! Please! Bella is over there sleeping and she is human! Not to mention Audriana is here and I don't want to scare her away yet.'

At the mention of Audriana, he stopped fighting me and took his seat quietly. Odd. The Major obviously has some sort of infatuation with Audry. He has never given up so easily before and accepted my plea's so quickly.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"_Are you alright?_" Audry asked in my mind. She must have seen the turmoil in my eyes, because she hesitantly pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me.

Her scent assaulted my senses, calming me and bringing me peace from everything that threatened to drown me. I slowly raise my arms and brought them around her body and pulled her tighter to me. She felt so good in my arms and between that and her smell, I felt like I was home.

Then, out of no where, a soft, continuous rumbling sound came from my chest and Audry clutched me tighter. It sounded like I was...purring? I have heard some of the other males do that around the house before, but I have never done it myself. Audry seemed to like the sound as her emotions showed contentment and happiness.

I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were so hypnotizing and the gold specks made the sparkle. She was just so beautiful and desirable. I knew I needed to hear the rest of her story and figure out what kind of threat Victoria is going to bring our way, so I can call and prepare the family. But none of that seemed to matter right now, holding her in my arms and breathing her in.

My eyes flashed down to her lips and she mimicked my action. I had to kiss her. It was like a magnet pulling us together with a force so unknown to me. I began to lean in to her. I was about a millimeter away from her lips when we heard a groan.

Our heads whipped towards Bella as she began to stir from her slumber. That seemed to snap us out of it as we quickly backed away from each other and prepared for Bella to wake...

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like the beginning of my story? Any idea's what Bella's reaction will be when she wakes up and sees Jasper and Audriana? Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Far Fetched Realities**

**A/N:**** My Pen name has been changed! It's now oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo! This is an older story of mine that I am revising and reposting because of previous errors and other things that I wanted to add. If you have any question's or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

_I was broken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder._

_"Are you alright?" Audry asked in my mind. She must have seen the turmoil in my eyes, because she hesitantly pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me._

_Her scent assaulted my senses, calming me and bringing me peace from everything that threatened to drown me. I slowly raise my arms and brought them around her body and pulled her tighter to me. She felt so good in my arms and between that and her smell, I felt like I was home._

_Then, out of no where, a soft, continuous rumbling sound came from my chest and Audry clutched me tighter. It sounded like I was...purring? I have heard some of the other males do that around the house before, but I have never done it myself. Audry seemed to like the sound as her emotions showed contentment and happiness._

_I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were so hypnotizing and the gold specks made the sparkle. She was just so beautiful and desirable. I knew I needed to hear the rest of her story and figure out what kind of threat Victoria is going to bring our way, so I can call and prepare the family. But none of that seemed to matter right now, holding her in my arms and breathing her in._

_My eyes flashed down to her lips and she mimicked my action. I had to kiss her. It was like a magnet pulling us together with a force so unknown to me. I began to lean in to her. I was about a millimeter away from her lips when we heard a groan._

_Our heads whipped towards Bella as she began to stir from her slumber. That seemed to snap us out of it as we quickly backed away from each other and prepared for Bella to wake..._

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
(Audrey's POV)**

I stayed as far from the couch as possible as not to alarm Bella with my presence. She began to stretch and groan as she wiped her eyes and sat up on her elbow. She then proceeded to look around the room and with a clear look of surprise came across her face when she laid eyes on Jasper and myself.

"W-What's going on? Jasper? Edward said you guys left. What happened?" She asked clearly confused.

"We did leave. I told them I would meet them in Alaska, but it looks as though those plans have changed." Jasper explained. "I left the family on a pretense of a hunt to go and apologize to you and say my good byes, but when I got there, your father had a search party out looking for you, so I followed your scent and came across you unconscious on the forest floor with Audrey, here." He finished gesturing to me.

Bella looked in my direction and a look of recognition crossed her features.

"You. You saved me. I tripped and didn't have the energy to get back up. I was lost and cold and wet. I was just about to black out when I saw you. But your eyes...they were glowing green." She said pointing in my direction.

"Yes, they tend to change colors depending on which power I am using. I was healing you and attempting to keep you warm until help came since I didn't know where you lived. And I intended to stay to keep watch over you." I told her sitting down on the loveseat closest to her.

"Keep watch over me? Why?" She asked.

"Well first, can you tell us what happened to you, Bella? How you ended up out in the woods in the first place?" Jasper interrupted, taking a seat next to me on the loveseat.

Bella's features turned dark as she looked down into her lap where she began to fidget.

"I got home from school today. Edward wasn't there and had been acting distant and strange since my birthday."

"About that, Bella." Jasper stopped her. He waited for her to look up at him and once she did, he continued. "I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for trying to...you know...at your party. I'm sorry that the family left because of me. I'm sorry for everything."

I could feel waves on sadness and sincerity flowing from him. He honestly thought that was his fault?

"It's okay, Jasper. I forgave you as soon as it happened. It's my fault for cutting myself in a room full of vampires anyways. It's to be expected." She said solemnly.

"If I may, from what I heard from Jasper earlier and my knowledge on emotions, I don't think that this was anyone's fault." I interjected.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked looking at me in confusion.

"Well, I didn't get to explain my gift earlier." I began. "From what Alejandro told me, on top of being an elemental and Siren, I am what is known as an absorber, a cloner, or a sponge. When a gifted vampire comes in a certain vicinity, their gifts are drawn into me and make a copy of themselves and remain with me. I can use it at will at anytime, turning it on or off. And since I met with Alejandro, I have his gift so I know exactly what gift you have and how it works." I paused to take in their stunned reactions. "So knowing what I do, I happen to know with the help of common knowledge that blood lust is indeed an emotion that you would feel. Since you were in the room with six other vampires when Bella cut herself, one of which she sings to, you would feel all that blood lust on top of your own. It's not your fault for lunging at her and it's not your fault, Bella for cutting yourself as accidents do indeed tend to happen."

"My God, you're right." Jasper whispered to himself. "After all this time, I just thought I was weak. Now that I think of it, every time I slipped up, I was in the presence of another vampire."

"What I want to know is how Alice didn't see this happen." Bella questioned in general.

_Ah... the seer. That is a good question?!_

"Yes, she had to have seen this happen the minute she decided to wrap Bella's present rather than use a gift bag like Edward asked her to." Jasper mused to himself. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't understand why she would do this. She would have known that the result of me lunging at you would end in Edward deciding to make us all leave."

"Why would she do this? Why would she want you all to leave me?" Bella cried.

I reached over and tentatively held her hand in my own. She looked up and gave me a grateful smile while wiping her eyes with her other hand.

"I don't know Alice, so I can't hope to give you any words of encouragement or possibilities of why she would do this to you, but just know that I am here to do whatever I can to help you." I said, giving her a tender smile.

"As am I." Jasper added.

"You mean your not going back?" Bella asked. "What about Alice?"

Hearing Bella say this to Jasper hurt more than it should have. Especially with how long I have known him which was not nearly long enough to have grown attached. Yet I was. And I didn't understand any of it.

"Well, given what Audrey has just told me before you woke, and hearing this about Alice...I am beginning to question a lot of things and I think at this time I need to do what I think is right and get my head on straight." Jasper replied. Bella nodded in understanding and there was a moment of silence. "Can you finish explaining what happened earlier, now? About how you ended up in the woods?" He asked.

"Oh...yeah." Bella mused. "Well, when I got home from school, Edward was there outside my house waiting for me. He took my book bag from me and put it back in my truck and asked me to take a walk with him. I thought he was going to explain why he has been so distant and apologize. Ha." She paused, shaking her head to herself. "He took me out a little ways into the woods and when he turned to face me, he had this look. Almost a look of indifference. He said that we needed to talk, then went on to tell me that the we were leaving. He said that Carlisle is playing an age too old for him and people are beginning to notice. Like a fool, I though when he said 'we' that he meant 'me' as well. He corrected me on that right away.

"I didn't understand and begged him to come like an idiot. He shook off my pleas and flat out told me that he didn't want me to come. He said that he didn't love me anymore and he was sorry that he let it go on for as long as he did and apologized. I began to doubt him for a split second, thinking he was lying and asked him if it was about my soul. I told him to take it, that I didn't want it without him. He shook his head no, that it had nothing to do with that. I asked him if it had to do with what happened with you, Jasper - that it was nothing. He agreed that it was indeed nothing, nothing, but what was to be expected and that what it came down to was that I wasn't any good for him. I corrected him telling him that he means that I'm not good enough for _him_.

"He asked me to promise him something before he left and that he would promise me something in return. To stay safe and not do anything reckless...for Charlie's sake. He promised that he will disappear and never come back. That it would be like he never existed. I asked him what he will be doing and where you were all going when you left. He said that he will have his distractions as he always has. In other words implying that I was just one of those 'distractions' as he put it. I tried to beg him one more time not to do this. But he just kissed my forehead and disappeared."

She was crying by now. I got off my spot on the loveseat and took a seat next to her, wrapping my arms around her trying to get her to calm down. I used Jasper's gift on he and it seemed to have worked, for she was no longer hiccuping through her sobs and only had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Jasper sat unmoving, looking into space. I reached out to test his emotions and he was feeling sadness, disappointment, and anger. I sent him a wave of calm as well. That seemed to snap him out of his daze for he looked at me with a grateful smile.

We sat in silence, taking this all in as Bella stopped crying and composed herself. She then continued with her story.

"After he disappeared, I tried to follow him. Calling his name, begging him to come back. I followed him for hours and before I knew it, I was lost. You know the rest after that." She whispered out the ending. I nodded my head in confirmation. "Now, why are you here? Why are you watching over me?"

So, I told her from the beginning what I told Jasper. I told her about Sirens and how I was changed with the death of my sisters. How I ended up with Victoria and my first meal. I told her about Victoria's reasoning for changing me and her plans. About first meeting Alejandro and my conversation with Riley on our first hunt. I told her everything I told Jasper up until she woke up and interrupted my story.

I could tell she was scared hearing everything about Victoria and killing her.

"I know who Riley is. My Dad is the police chief and has been trying to help his parents locate him for a couple months now. I guess we know now don't we." She mumbled to herself."But how did you find out that all of that was a lie? What made you change your mind and want to protect me? How did you end up here?" Bella asked.

"I will show you just like I have been showing Jasper before you woke. Be prepared...the visual aids are a bit disorienting at first." I warned her before I set my power to work.

_When Riley and I came back from hunting, Victoria was there waiting for us with Laurent and Alejandro._

_"Riley, you and Audrianna are going to go with Alejandro to practice and harness your powers. Alejandro here tells me aside from your siren powers, you are an elemental. So you are going to work on that and Riley, you are going to work on your compelling. Then you both are going to be working on your fighting. In the mean time, Laurent and I are taking a trip to Alaska so he can visit with his mate and I am going to meet with an old friend who is heading in that area. I will be back in two days and Laurent will be staying there until further notice as a spy, considering the Cullen's are considered their 'cousins.'" Victoria explained as we nodded. Her and Laurent then disappeared through the tree line._

_Once they were out of sight, Alejandro turned to us in a more relaxed manner._

_"Listen, we don't have a lot of time to get you two trained and up to par. Victoria has engañado_ **(deceived)** _you both."_

_"What? How?" Riley pressed alarmed and ready to defend his mate if need be._

_"Well, to start, Señor...I am sorry. She is not your compañero _**(mate)**_." Alejandro broke to him, putting a hand on his shoulder for support._

_I watched as Riley's features contorted to anger and he swiped Alejandro's hand off him and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against a tree._

_"Explain! And I want the truth!" He yelled as his gift began to take effect as Alejandro began to get a dazed look in his eyes._

_"Everything she has been telling you about the Cullen's es una mentira_ **(is a lie). **_Before I joined my Mistress's army, I met the Doctor when his familia_ **(family)** _was much smaller. Before the Major and the Seer joined la familia_ **(the family).** _They have gold eyes because they feed on animals. They strongly believe in preserving humano_ **(human)** _life. El ser humano_ **(the human)** _is the Mind Reader's compañero _**(mate).**_Victoria is out for revenge on them for killing her compañero_ **(mate).** _His name was James. He was a very gifted tracker who liked to play with and torture his food, with the help of Victoria. Laurent was part of their coven but abandon them when this took place. He knew who the Major was when he saw him and didn't want to risk getting himself muertos _**(killed),**_so he left and went to Alaska for a safe haven and to keep up with the story he fed __the Cullen's for them to let him go after he warned them about James to gain their trust so they wouldn't track him down if something were to happen to el ser humano_**(the human)**_." He explained. "She needs help to take out the Cullen's since she cannot do it on her own. She needs you to control the newborns with your gift. She wants to control you so she made you think she loved you and you were compañeros_ **(mates)** _."_

_Riley removed his hand from around his throat and backed away slowly as Alejandro fell to the ground against the tree trunk. I put a comforting hand on his arm to give him my condolences. He returned my gesture with a sad smile._

_"What about Audrey, here?" Riley asked._

_"Since she has learned of your power, she has no intention of letting you go. She believes she could take over other feeding territories in the South by teaming up with my Mistress and the Major. She made a deal with her that when she took down the Cullen's, she would spare the Major and return him to her. My Mistress is his creador_ **(creator)** _and he escaped her decades ago and she has since lost some of her feeding territory and she wants him back. Between the two of you, you could take on armies and win without difficulty." He explained._

_"So, what do you propose we do?" I asked him._

_"Defeat her before she can kill el ser humano_ **(the human)**_." He concluded._

_"How? She will have an army at her disposal. We cannot do that on our own. Not only that, if we both escape, she will just have us hunted down and brought back or killed!" Riley added._

_"I have a plan, but first there is something I must explicar_ **(explain)**_**. Particular to you, **__Señorita." He explained as he turned to me. I rose my brow, giving him the sign that he should continue. "I didn't tell her everything pertaining to your gifts. Not only are you an elemental, but you are an absorber. A clonador _**(cloner)** _or a sponge if you will. When a creature, no matter the species, as long as it is a supernatural gift, comes in your vicinity or eye sight...whichever comes first, you absorb an exact réplica_**(replica)** _of their power. And now, since you have met me, you have my gift as well, which comes in great handy to you and your gift. Now when you receive a new gift, you will know exactly what it is and how it works, and how to make it work to it's greatest fuerza_ **(strength)**._"_ _He paused, taking in our reactions to what he had just told us._

_"Wow." Riley deadpanned with his jaw dropped._

_"I can see why you wouldn't want Victoria to know this. It is a great secret weapon to have on my side and it would probably put me in even more risk with her." I looked Alejandro in the eye. "Gracias. You have really helped us greatly. Now, what plan do you have in mind for this to work?"_

_"For the following week, I am going to train you very hard in battle. Victoria no tiene conocimiento (is not aware) that you do not need to work on your gifts considering you now have mine. All you have to do to use a certain power or turn it off is will it a pasar_**(to happen)**_**. **__You will feel it when you get a new gift, and you just have to will my power to work when you siento que suceda_ **(feel it happen)** _and it will tell you exactly what it is and how to work it. It is as easy as that." He rationalized, then turned his attention to Riley. "You, Señor, are going to be working on making your gift stronger and battle training, as well. After that, we are going to ayudarle a escapar, (help you escape) señorita. You will meet up with the Major and warn him of what is to come since the seer will not see it until Victoria makes her decision to attack. Riley, you will stay here and contact Audry periodically, while you act as though nothing has changed."_

_"Why can't Riley come with me?" I asked worried about leaving Riley alone with this lunatic._

_"Because she will get suspicaz_ **(suspicious)** _of you finding out the truth and helping the Cullen's rather than just escaping for yourself. Also, Riley will be able de convencer a su_ **(to convince her)** _that for the time being, you are not needed to defeat the Cullen's. That if she still wants you with her for whatever reason, she can track you down después_ **(afterword). **_Until you copy the __Seer's power, you will need Riley here close to Victoria. Entender _**(understand)**_?" We all nodded yes. "Hueno, ahora le permite obtener un seguir adelante _**(Good, now let's get a move on)**_!"_

_"Good thing I aced Spanish." Riley mumbled to himself. I laughed and shook my head as we got to work._

_Over the week, I learned a lot about fighting and the extent of my powers. I was amazed at everything that I could do now and Victoria and Alejandro were very pleased. We all played our roles and acted naive to the situation at hand so Victoria wouldn't suspect a thing._

_I also learned a lot about Riley and Alejandro. I learned that Riley was actually from Forks and was turned in Seattle on the way to visiting his sister at her new home. I told him all about me as well and we were in the process of becoming very close friends, to Victoria's dismay. She didn't like how close we were and became very jealous. She would use public displays of affection with him to try to push me over the edge. I of course didn't let it bother me._

_Alejandro would tell me all about his travels and about his life in general. It turns out that he only joined his Mistress's army as a scout for Aro of the Volturi. He was to keep watch on the situation in the south and call him if he came across any vampires with gifts that would be useful to the Volturi Guard. He explained that Aro was a collector of sorts. One of his favorite things to collect was gifts though. Or gifted vampires I should say._

_It was now the day before my escape, and I was walking with Riley at human pace on the way back from a hunt. We were laughing over a story from high school years when I began to sense Victoria._

_She appeared through the trees, smirking at us._

_"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" She mocked us._

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused. At her instruction, five large vampires came out of the trees as well, surrounding Riley and I._

_"Come with me." She instructed cryptically. Not having any choice, we looked at each other and followed behind her._

**(3rd Person's POV)**

_They arrived back to the cabin, where Victoria instructed Riley to go and train with Alejandro, while she had a word with Audrey._

_She lead her down to the basement where there was nothing but concrete and steal poles, holding the rest of the cabin above ground._

_"You think it's funny to have an affair with somebody else's mate? That it's okay for you to fuck anyone you want? To compel taken men to do what you will them to do?" She asked as she circled her._

_"What-"_

_"I did not say you could speak!" Victoria snarled at Audrey's attempt to defend herself._

_"You think it's okay to do all those things? We'll see about that when we are done with you. Teach you a lesson bitch."_

_She walked up to Audrey with a blindfold in hand and proceeded to tie it around her eyes. From that point on, it was nothing but torture for her. The five men took turns rapping her as they starved her for who knows how long. She could still hear Victoria's laugh in the background. Time lost meaning and she began to loose her sanity in the dark, cold basement. She was raped, taunted, dismembered, and starved._

_Finally, while everyone left to feed, Alejandro was in charge of watching Audrey and making sure she didn't escape. As soon as they all left, he waited about a half hour before approaching the basement door where a crazed and scared Audry was on the basement floor with no arms or legs. He took her disassembled body parts and used his venom to reconnect them to her torso._

_Riley then appeared with a human that was unconscious and lay her on the floor next to Audrey and they watched as she fed._

_By now she was somewhat coherent but still skittish and reasonably so. Alejandro explained that Victoria believed that Riley loves her and would never betray her since he believed they were mates and came to the conclusion that she was using her Siren gifts to compel Riley to sleep with her, regardless of the fact that they were just close friends. He said Riley tried to explain to her that he and Audrey were only friends and that he loved her, but she would not listen, claiming that I compelled him to lie. Over all, she is possessive and jealous and jumps to conclusions very easy since James often slept around on her._

_He also went on to explain that she had been down there for two weeks and that before they left, Laurent had called to check in, saying that the Cullen's were up on Alaska and left the human. She was pissed and had everyone hunt besides him. He instructed Riley to bring back a human so they could get her out of there and to Forks. That it was important that she watch over the human, because Victoria plans on kidnapping her and sending word to the Cullen's, then destroying her in their presence, then killing the rest of the coven, aside from the Major who is to be sent back to the South._

_The two men then pressed her out the door and ran with her to the entrance of Forks where they parted ways. Riley gave her brief directions to the Swan residence, knowing where they lived considering he was the chief of police. Alejandro gave her a cell phone so that they would be able to contact her and vise versus._

_However, she now refused to get close to Alejandro or Riley. She was very uncomfortable in their presence and gave a small smile they way before she took off towards the chiefs house._

_The search party had not assembled yet when she arrived, but she heard the chief pacing inside his house while he was on the phone, talking frantically to any and all who might have known where Bella had disappeared to._

_Audrey circled the house once to check for scents of any who may have came by or if she could find a trail of where Bella could have gone. Suddenly, she came across Bella's scent deep in the woods. She was alone and it was definitely too cold for a human to be out for long in this type of rainy weather. She began running faster and in less than two minutes, she came across Bella lying on the forest floor, crying as she began to pass out._

**(Audrey's POV)**

I pulled back my power from Jasper and Bella. I was too ashamed to look at them for reactions. I am OK being around Bella with her being a human and knowing she can't harm me. As for Jasper...there is just something about him that draws me to him and tells me I have nothing to fear from him. That he will protect me until he is a pile of ashes. He makes me feel safe. I don't understand any of this and it confuses me to no end, but after I looked into his eyes in the woods earlier, I just lost all fear and it was replaced with comfort and contentment.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Bella whispered. I looked up and saw she had tears in her eyes as she squeezed my hand in comfort.

I then pulled all my courage together and looked at Jasper. He was as still as a statue, eyes pitch black onyx and body ram-rod straight.

Suddenly, my cell phone that Alejandro gave to me beeped. Text message.

_Hey Lil Bit. Jasper's checked out_

_an' the Major's in control._

_Don't be afraid, he could never hurt ya._

_Lookin fwd ta seein ya in a few days._

_- Yoda know-it-all_

I felt my eye brows knit together in confusion as I began to wonder who this Yoda person was and how they knew what was going on and that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't have a choice but to listen though and decided to sit still and stay quiet until Jasper, or 'the Major' made his move. He rose from his seat and stood, then began to pace the extent of the fire place, slowly as his boots hitting the floor was the only noise in the house.

After a few minutes of extended silence, the Major finally stopped pacing and turned to face me.

"Victoria will pay for what she did to ya. Along with any who stand in my way. No one touches what's mine an' gets away with it. Ya can count on it." He growled, his accent coming out much thicker.

"While I appreciate that, I don't understand why you would go out of your way for me. No matter what has been done to me." I looked down ashamed of myself. Ashamed that I was violated. I am dirty. And I most definitely am NOT worth it.

I heard a roar and within a blink of an eye, the Major had me on my feet and against the wall with a hand on either side of my head.

"They will pay, an' you, my mate are worth it. Ya have no need ta be ashamed of yourself. None of that was ya fault darlin'. You are magnificent an' I will protect ya an' take care of ya from this point until forever." He drawled.

"M-Mate?" I asked confused, but hopeful at the same time, knowing what a mate means in the supernatural world.

He smirked at me and his eyes seemed to shine at the mention of mates. "Yes, ya are my mate. I have been locked in Jasper's mind for decades an' as soon as we saw ya in the forest, I knew. I am guessin' yer Siren's side knew as well as yer vampire's side, considering the light an' power that signed when our skin touched for the first time." He explained.

I maintained eye contact thinking about what he said. Now that I really think about it, I knew he was telling the truth. My whole being called out to him in yearning. I just wanted to touch him, and have him touch me always. I wanted to be close to him and the thought of him not being with me in any way shape or form hurt my dead, unbeating heart. I wanted everything with this man and the desire to make that happen was over-powering. I wanted him to wear my mark on his neck to show everyone he was mine. He was mine. Just as I was his.

_'That's right my mate. You are mine an' the whole world will know it.'_ He thought to me.

We stood there staring at each other in silence for a few moments before I saw that his eyes were beginning to turn back to their original gold. Then, he slowly leaned forward and stopped just shy of my lips. He looked down at my lips, then back into my eyes asking permission. I didn't give him an answer. Instead, I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

At this point, I saw fireworks. Stars. Light. Everything that books say in cheesy romances became a reality for me. He swiped his tongue softly against my lips, asking for entrance. I granted without a second thought and his tongue plundered and explored my mouth as we battled gently for dominance. I let him win, of course, loving the way he felt as he held me close as he probed my mouth and tongue.

Finally, time seemed to come back to us and we slowly broke our kiss and we pulled back with a sigh. I slowly opened my eyes to find that his were still closed, with a small smile plastered on his face.

He must have felt my gaze, for he opened his eyes to stare back at me lovingly.

I heard foot steps in the room and turned to look and found Bella walking back towards the couch. She noticed that the attention was currently back on her and she blushed and ducked her head.

"I had to use the bathroom." She mumbled, answering our unasked question.

Jasper and I chuckled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the loveseat, then sat down and pulled my down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me as close as he could, then kept his arms fixed around me possessively.

"So...what happens now?" She asked unsure.

"You are going to call your father and tell him that you got lost and me and our family friend Audry, who is going to be staying here for awhile with me, since I decided to drop out of Dartmouth to look into a different choice of studies, found you and brought you here. We don't know you are missing. Make sure that is clear or he will wonder why we didn't just bring you back to your own home. Tell him that since it is late, you will be spending the night here with us and we will take you home in the morning." He instructed her.

She nodded her understanding, then paused for a moment before speaking. "What's going to happen now? I mean with Victoria. You two can't take on her army alone."

"I have some close friends I can call from before my time with the Cullen's. I'll give them a call. Peter has a gift of 'knowing shit' as he puts it. I will see what he thinks I should do in regards to calling the Cullen's back." He proposed.

* * *

**A/N:**** Uh oh! The Cullen's are going to end up coming back! What will they have to say about everything? What will Alice's reaction to Audrey be? Will Bella forgive Edward and the rest of the Cullen's? How will Audrey get along with the Cullen's? Any ideas? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Far Fetched Realities**

**A/N: **** Hey Guys! ****If you have any question's or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**(Audrey's POV)**_

_Finally, time seemed to come back to us and we slowly broke our kiss and we pulled back with a sigh. I slowly opened my eyes to find that his were still closed, with a small smile plastered on his face._

_He must have felt my gaze, for he opened his eyes to stare back at me lovingly._

_I heard foot steps in the room and turned to look and found Bella walking back towards the couch. She noticed that the attention was currently back on her and she blushed and ducked her head._

_"I had to use the bathroom." She mumbled, answering our unasked question._

_Jasper and I chuckled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the loveseat, then sat down and pulled my down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me as close as he could, then kept his arms fixed around me possessively._

_"So...what happens now?" She asked unsure._

_"You are going to call your father and tell him that you got lost and me and our family friend Audry, who is going to be staying here for awhile with me, since I decided to drop out of Dartmouth to look into a different choice of studies, found you and brought you here. We don't know you are missing. Make sure that is clear or he will wonder why we didn't just bring you back to your own home. Tell him that since it is late, you will be spending the night here with us and we will take you home in the morning." He instructed her._

_She nodded her understanding, then paused for a moment before speaking. "What's going to happen now? I mean with Victoria. You two can't take on her army alone."_

_"I have some close friends I can call from before my time with the Cullen's. I'll give them a call. Peter has a gift of 'knowing shit' as he puts it. I will see what he thinks I should do in regards to calling the Cullen's back." He proposed._

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****  
(Audrey's POV)**

Hearing him describe Peter's gift had me immediately pulling my phone back out and opening up the anonymous text message from Yoda Know-It-All.

"Is this your friend?" I asked Jasper, handing him the cell phone with the opened message. He looked at it and a smirk appeared across his face.

"Yup, it appears he is already on his way. But that doesn't answer my question as to what to do about the Cullen's." He mused thoughtfully.

Just after he said that, my phone in his hand began ringing. Jasper began chuckling and shaking his head back and forth as he clicked 'talk' and put the phone to his ear.

_"So, the Major has finally found his true mate." _Peter began to gloat._"No matter how many times Char an' I told ya that your magic 8 ball of a wife was not yer mate, but nooooooo. Ya just kept getting mad an' insistin' that we were the ones who were wrong."_

"OK, OK, Peter. You were right an' I apologize for all the times I blew up on you an' Char." He apologized laughing as he squeezed me tighter to his side.

_"Yer forgiven, sug. I'm just glad you've finally seen the light and didn't let yer mate get away." _A female voice resounded in the background.

"Hey Char," Jasper greeted her. "But I can't take the credit for realizing she was my mate right away. I knew I felt a connection with her an' felt my bond with Alice dwindle down an' disappear to a familial one, but I still didn't think she was my mate until the Major took charge after hearing Audriana's story an' made it known that she was mine."

_"Be that as it may, I still have every bit a faith that you would'a figured it out on ya own." _Peter praised him._"But I didn't just call ta talk bout that. I called ta confirm that we are indeed on our way up to y'all. Yer gonna need ta call the Cullen's, or when ya don't show up in Alaska by mornin, they're gonna be mighty upset wit cha. They'll assume ya went behind their back with the whole Victoria fiasco an' Edward's gonna be pissed that ya didn't follow his instructions – or rather __**demands**__. Then they're gonna assume you have been goin behind Alice's back with Audrey an' things will not be easy on her either, regardless a what they say bout assumin'." _He grumbled as Jasper began to growl a low growl in his chest through the back of his throat._ "They won't be acceptin' or any kinds of pleasant towards her. _

"_So ya are gonna have ta call an' tell em once yer off the phone with me an' explain everythin' that happened since they left an' about how ya met yer mate in Audrey and learned of Victoria's plan's. They will be much more acceptin' of her an' instead, they'll will be mad with Alice, 'cause Edward will read in her mind that she set up Bella's birthday incident to get y'all out of town before Audrey showed up. She always knew ya weren't true mates and since she don't see her's yet, she ain't gonna wanna give ya up. But give it some time, an' she'll eventually mellow out."_

By now I could feel Jasper begin to shake as he continued to growl as his eyes began to darken. I diverted his attention back down to me by placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing soothingly. His eyes immediately softened and he gave me a small smile as his eyes began to turn back to their original gold.

"I understand, Peter." Jasper answered in a monotone, keeping my gaze.

_"One more thing." _Peter began._"Yer little Philly, there, is gonna be very skittish around anyone besides yourself and Bella, especially the males. She's been through a lot, so keep that in consideration when ya family tries to surround her an' come on too strong."_

Jasper's eyes began to harden as he remembered my story and a long, low growl once again began to resound in his chest. He hung up the phone, without another word to Peter and pulled me sideways onto his lap. He kept his arms around me with his head in my neck as he kept on breathing in my scent to calm himself back down again. My story seemed to have affected him more than I realized.

I looked to Bella who was looking around aimlessly, clearly not knowing what to do with herself and trying to give Jasper and I as much privacy as she could.

Feeling her emotions, he followed my gaze to Bella.

"Why don't you go ahead an' use the house phone to call your father, Bella." He suggested.

She nodded her thanks and stood from the couch, then proceeded to walk her way across the room towards the kitchen. I turned my gaze back to Jasper who was looking in my eyes with an adoration that I haven't seen in a long time.

"So, Alice knew that I was coming?" I asked.

He growled and shook his head in exasperation. "It appears to be so. I will be having a word with her about that as I hand her the divorce papers."

I closed my eyes in resignation for what I was about to say and took a deep unneeded breath. "You know, just because I'm your mate, you don't have to be with me and leave your wife. We just met and you guys seem to have been together for a long time. You must love her very much and it's not fair for you to have to give that up for someone whom you just met."

He took a deep breath and sighed while I braced myself for his response. "Audrey...how much do ya know about vampire mating?" He asked.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression as I answered. "Not much. I only know that it is similar to a soul mate for us Siren's." I shrugged my shoulder's for emphasis.

"It is, an' so much _more_." Jasper began as he shook his head in amazement of what it means to really be mates. He then looked back up at me and began his explanation. "For the longest time, I thought that there was something wrong with me. I would feel the emotional bond between the other mated pairs that I knew an' I always became so disappointed in myself that I couldn't love Alice the way that the other's loved their mates. I thought that I was too much of a monster to truly love her an' I always tried ta make it up to her in other ways. Little did I know that it was all really a lie - that there wasn't anything wrong with me. I just wasn't with my true mate like my other family members were." He paused and then began playing with a strand of my hair, twirling the long loose curl between his fingers.

"A soul mate is the person who holds the other half of your soul. Once you find em', any romantic bond you have with anyone else disappears an' in it's place is a bond so strong an' unbreakable, that it became a law in the vampire world to interfere with it. So, to clear the bit about Alice up, my bond with her romantically has been broken on my end an' I no longer harness those feelings towards her anymore. Only you, now an' forever." He smiled at me.

I felt the relief, happiness and love flow out at me as I returned his smile as it reached my eyes.

"God, you are so beautiful it hurts." He whispered with his eyes shinning in awe.

My smile widened and I leaned in and kissed his lips gently in a chaste kiss.

"So tell me, what else don't I know about being mates with a vampire?" I smirked.

"Well, we mark each other with a bite mark, pumping our venom into the bite ta push our scent into each other's veins. We do this the first time we mate, any time we feel our mate is threatened, whether it is by danger, or jealousy, an' when we sense our scent begin to fade. We do that right about..." He trailed his finger lightly from my chin, up my jaw, behind my ear, down to the center of my neck over my jugular. "Here." He whispered, laying a feather light kiss over the spot his trail had ended. I shivered in delight and I felt him smile in return against my skin. "We also scent each other, which is why there is a lot of physical contact between mates. It is completely instinctual, which is another reason why I thought something was wrong with me when I was with Alice. I never marked her or had the desire to. Nor did I scent her body." He explained. I nodded at him to continue once he saw that I understood this fine point. "We are also very possessive over our mates, as well as feral if anything were ta happen where either of us got injured, God forbid.

"There is also the mating pull. It is what connects an' binds our souls. The farther we are from each other, the more we feel the pain in our chests, over our hearts. If you follow the pull, it will bring you back to me an' vise verse. Because of the pull, we always know where our mates are. We also can feel each other's emotions an' speak ta each other through our thoughts. We wouldn't have noticed this right away until Edward came and couldn't hear our conversations in our minds. We are already empathic an' can communicate mentally, but the conversations through our mating bond cannot be penetrated by any gift, which is why we wouldn't have known if we didn't already know we were mates, til Edward arrived an' pointed it out." He explained.

"What if one of the mated pair was a human?" Bella asked, coming into the room and taking her spot back on the couch. "I'm only wondering, because Edward and I..."

"I've never come across a pair like you an' Edward, so I really can't answer that. But if you haven't been able to do this already, I would assume that it only works on vampire pairs." He answered.

"Even with your shield, he will only hear what you want him to hear when he turns you." I told her.

"Shield?" They both asked, taken aback.

"Yes, you, my dear, are a shield. A mental shield at that. You can repel all mental attacks by gifted creatures. When you turn and are strong enough, you will be able to cover other's as well as yourself with it. I have a physical shield from a vampire I briefly came across while hunting in Seattle, and now that I met you, I have the mental one, as well. I will be more than happy to teach you how to use it and cover other's when the time comes." I offered.

"Really? So, I have a gift?" She asked excited. I nodded my head in confirmation. "Wow! This is so awesome! I just thought that there was something wrong with my brain that Edward couldn't read my mind, but it's a _gift_! Thank you so much! I would love for you to teach me!"

Her expression turned serious in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Edward said he won't change me. He believes that it will take away my soul." She sighed, then snapped her head up to look at me. "What about you? Will you change me?" She asked with a hope filled expression.

"Maybe in the future. Not right now, though. I'm sure you want to finish school and do things that you can't do once your changed" I offered.

"But if you change me sooner, then I can help with Victoria!" Bella argued.

"Being a controlled newborn is _very _rare. For Audry it may have been different because she was a Siren before she was changed. In fact, she is the only controlled newborn I have ever seen. Especially for being only a month old. In reality, yeah you may be indestructible and strong, but you won't be any use to us when it comes to the fighting. We would have to constantly look out for you and it could get one of us killed if we aren't entirely focused on the fight. It would be more of a hinder than a help." Jasper explained as gently as he could. "Not to mention, Edward would probably have Audriana neck for doing it without his permission."

"He has _**no**_say in my life any more!" Bella yelled. "He has no right to feel that way and have any interference with my life and decisions. Why would he care anyways what I do? He made his feelings known when it came to me perfectly clear when he left me in the woods!"

Her eyes began to tear up and she looked away trying to blink back her tears. She then took a deep cleansing breath and quickly calmed with a little help from Jasper.

"He lied. He never stopped loving you, Bella." He revealed. She looked at him skeptically so he continued. "He wanted ta give you the chance at a happy, normal, _human_ life. He thinks our world is too dangerous for ya to keep risking yer life like you have been. It hurt him ta leave you just as much, though, I have very strong reservations on how he did it, I do believe he had good intentions. I also don't like that he insisted that we just abandon you without a good bye, which is why I didn't listen ta him on that."

You could see the anger rise in Bella's features and I felt Jasper twitch from the power of her emotions. I threw my shield up over us so he would have to feel those emotions. He squeezed my hand as well as sent me a wave of gratitude through out bond.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed. "How could he take my choices away from me like that? He can't just run my life and do things to this extent without my consent, mate or no mate! Would you do that to Audrey here?" I looked to Jasper and he sighed and shook his head.

"Never." He whispered loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I don't know what's good for me and how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for myself and both my childish parents for 18 years now! Not only to mention, he thought leaving me in the woods with a lie and shattering my heart, making me think that I was right all along. That I wasn't worth it and good enough to be with him. Does he think that would be a better route to go than talking to me and telling me his concerns and listening to my opinion and coming to a conclusion as a family that I was told I belonged to instead? Did he suffer head trauma during his change or something? I mean come on!" She ranted.

Jasper had a clear look of shock on his face at this point.

_'I've never seen Bella explode like this. She's usually so quiet, calm and reserved.' _He thought to me, confirming my suspicions.

_'Do you blame her?' _I thought back.

_'Not at all.'_ He agreed.

"You're completely correct, Bella." Jasper began. "You were brought into this world, into this _family _an' instead of being treated like an equal with an opinion on the matter where it involved you the most, they listened ta Edward, believing he knew what was best for his mate an' left without a good bye. While I'm not sure if they knew how he went about it or what he said, though, I'm sure Alice did, it was still wrong ta listen to him. Carlisle should've stood up as the head of the family an' done what he believed was right when it came to the situation. I know he had his doubts. I could _feel_ it when we had the family meeting when Edward came back after yer birthday party."

Bella had calmed down by this point and was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and playing with the hem of her shirt. She then looked up at Jasper with a tender expression.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for not leaving and defying your family to come and say a proper good bye with an apology. So, thank you, Jasper." She smiled. "I know we never got a chance to get to know each other and, besides Rosalie, you were the last person I would have expected to do what you did for me. I am hoping we can rectify our relationship. You and Audrey saved me tonight. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. So, thank you both."

I smiled an nodded towards her and Jasper looked to be thinking hard about something.

"I'll tell you what. Once we have everyone here, we'll see if we can go about changing you an' getting ya trained in time for the battle." He compromised. Her face began to light up with a smile and she looked as if she was about to speak, but Jasper held his hand up to stop her. "Only if everyone, or at least _most_ of everyone, agrees ta help. Between training the rest of the group how to fight an' kill newborns, divorcing Alice, an' watchin' out for Audrey, here, there is no way I'll be able to take care of another newborn. But with help from everyone in different areas, we can have ya ready."

"What do you mean by 'take care of another newborn?" She asked skeptically. I don't think she liked the idea of being taken care of like a child, but in all honesty...that's what a newborn is.

"Before you go jumpin' to conclusions there, sug, I need to know what Edward told you about new vampires an' what to expect when ya wake from the change."

A look of annoyance crossed her features as she answered Jasper's question.

"Nothing. Every time I brought it up, he would dazzle me into either leaving the subject alone for the time being, or changing the subject. He thought it wasn't relevant since he wouldn't be changing me."

Jasper let out a long exasperated sigh and put his face in his hand and shook his head. "He really should've explained this ta you. I don't understand why he felt the need ta constantly shelter you the way he did."

"Believe me, I don't understand it either. When they get back here, I hope they aren't expecting a warm, fuzzy welcome from me." She sneered.

"I don't blame you." I interjected. "I wouldn't either if I was in your shoes either. They don't deserve it."

Even though I put up a brave front, I know Jasper felt my fear at his family or any other new vampires coming around me. After what happened with Victoria, I just don't know how I will handle it for the time being. He sent me a wave of love and calm along with some security to calm my skittish emotions.

_'Everythin' will be alright, darlin'. I won't let anything ever happen to you again. I promise.' - Jasper_

_'Just don't leave me. Please.' - Audrianna_

_'You can count on it. I can't help myself. I feel like I have ta hold you... touch you. An' the thought of any male near or around you is drivin' me insane. I'm not lookin' forward to havin' more people around us either.' - Jasper_

_'Touch me all you want. I'm not complaining. It's comforting.' - Audrianna_

"Now, let me explain something to you about newborns. They are much faster an' stronger than us, because their human blood still lingers in their tissues. It takes about a year for their strength an' speed to wane to an average vampire. During that year, they are very hard ta control. Their emotions are very erratic an' constantly changing, an' are very easily distracted – no offense, darlin'." He smiled apologetically at me while Bella flinched as he said this. He noticed of course and gave her an apologetic glance, as well. She smiled in understanding and waved him off to continue on with his lecture about newborns. "Because of that, they are very hard ta train to fight. Not only that but they run almost completely on instinct, which makes them a very predictable opponent in a fight. It will take a lot of work an' attention from yer trainer ta get you up ta par for this battle, which is why you would need so many of us here ta help an' train you. I can't be the one to do that all the time an' neither can Audrey, because she's still a newborn, as well, even if she is older and more controlled as most when compared to the average newborn. We have too much to worry about on our own, which is why I insist that we all make this a team effort if everyone agrees ta help do this. Not only that, but because newborns are so constantly blood thirsty, lots of huntin' trips are a necessity an' you really should be in a more secluded area in case any humans stumble upon us. Another reason why ya need to be constantly watched. And finally, none of the Cullen's can be the ones ta change you. It would have to be between Audrey, Peter or Char."

Bella's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she took in this last bit of information.

"Why? What's wrong with one of the Cullen's changing me?" She asked.

"It's because of the treaty with the wolves." He answered.

"Wait, what do you mean 'wolves?' Like werewolves or actual wolves?" She quizzed.

"Well, technically they're shape shifters." I added. They both looked at me s bit surprised and baffled for different reasons. "I've known the Quileute Shape Shifters since I came to America. They call themselves Werewolves, but in reality, they are just shape shifters whose ancestors chose the shape of a wolf. It could have been an eagle or a lion or even a turtle. Why they chose that form, only they know. But the fact remains, they are not true Children of the Moon who only change during every full moon and are uncontrollable in their wolf form. They can shift whenever they choose, day or night and can think in either form.

"The wolf gene had died out for some generations after the Cullen's left the first time, but since you've come back a few years ago, the fever started appearing again in the teens who had the wolf gene in their family. There is currently a new pack on the reservation again. What is in the treaty, I never asked. But considering I'm a vampire now...I suppose I should know." I looked to Jasper for an answer.

He shook himself out of his stupor and began to explain."When the Quileute's found Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward on their land hunting one day, they were about ta attack until Carlisle spoke up. He explained that they were not the same as the vampires who they have always hunted an' protected their people from. He told them how we don't hunt _people_ an' you could tell that by our golden eyes. So, they decided to form a treaty stating that the Cullen's would not bite a human, whether they're turnin' or drainin' them. If the treaty was violated, it would bring about a war between our species.

"When we arrived a few years ago, Carlisle contacted the Elder's of the tribe to inform em' about Alice an' I joinin' the family an' we too had ta sign the treaty."

"Oh, I understand. I wouldn't want to bring about a war between you guys." Bella announced. "This has come as kind of a shock to me. My dad and I have known member's of the reservation for as long as I remember and now I find out that some of the guys I used to play with now turn into wolves?"

"_Giant _wolves." I added. They both looked at me to elaborate. "They are about the size of horses."

"OK, giant wolves." Bella corrected herself. "Though I probably shouldn't be surprised. Vampires and Siren's exist, so why not any other mythical creatures?"

"So, it's settled. When everyone arrives, we'll go about the discussion of yer change." Jasper concluded to which Bella nodded.

"Speaking of which, don't you think you should give them a call?" Bella insisted.

Dread filled me, but was soothed by Jasper's empathic ability as he nodded his head.

"While I do that, I will go upstairs an' get you both something ta wear. I'm sure you would like somethin' a bit more comfortable ta sleep in. Am I correct, Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, please, thank you." She smiled in gratitude.

"I'm sure you will fit in somethin' of Alice's. Meanwhile, I'll get ya something of my own, Audrey." He winked and I knew exactly why he insisted I wear his clothes as opposed to someone else's. Since we were not mated fully yet and there were going to be other males in the home, he wanted to mark me as his with his scent.

I smiled at him and nodded my consent. He lifted me up and off his lap and set me on the couch in his spot, then headed towards the stairs, dialing their number as he went.

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliff**** hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Any ideas on what the Cullen's will say when they hear about everything? What will happen with Alice? Any ideas? I'd love to hear what y'all will think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review and I'll answer them in my Author's Notes!**

**To see more, go to my page: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Far Fetched Realities**

**A/N: ****Hey Guys! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! - B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Audrey's POV)**_

_"So, it's settled. When everyone arrives, we'll go about the discussion of your change." Jasper concluded to which Bella nodded._

_"Speaking of which, don't you think you should give them a call?" Bella insisted._

_Dread filled me, but was soothed by Jasper's empathic ability as he nodded his head._

_"While I do that, I will go upstairs an' get you both something to wear. I'm sure you would like somethin' a bit more comfortable ta sleep in. Am I correct, Bella?" He asked._

_"Yes, please, thank you." She smiled in gratitude._

_"I'm sure you will fit in somethin' of Alice's. Meanwhile, I'll get ya something of my own, Audrey." He winked and I knew exactly why he insisted I wear his clothes as opposed to someone else's. Since we were not mated fully yet and there were going to be other males in the home, he wanted to mark me as his with his scent._

_I smiled at him and nodded my consent. He lifted me up and off his lap and set me on the couch in his spot, then headed towards the stairs, dialing their number as he went._

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****(Audrey's POV)**

I stood at the end of the hall as I waited for Jasper to return, observing an ornament hanging on the wall above my head. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"You can laugh," I heard from behind me. "It is sort of ironic."

I turned to see Jasper standing behind me, watching me in my observations.

"How old is it?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I nodded, "I thought so." I paused, continuing to observe the cross. "Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"Did he make it?" I asked.

He nodded. "He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I nodded, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him. "Did you talk to them?"

"Yes," he answered. "They will be here tomorrow in the mornin', sometime."

I nodded again, pursing my lips. "And, they know about me?"

"Somewhat," he shrugged. "I figured that it would be better to tell them everything when they arrived."

"I guess that makes sense." I breathed. "Where's Bella?"

"She went to get changed into the clothes that I brought down of Alice's. The clothes I grabbed from my closet are in my study."

I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross and quickly did the mental math; the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked, still staring up.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Jasper said and I nodded thoughtfully.

"Tell me about him?"

"Carlisle?" He confirmed and I nodded before Jasper pursed his lips. "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died givin' birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves, vampires…"

"And sirens," I finished for him and he nodded.

"They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch.

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first, Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. As you know, in those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many vampires lived."

I nodded, remembering those times that seemed so long ago.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" – his brief laugh was darker now – "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

His voice was very quiet now as he spoke, but of course, I didn't have any trouble hearing him. "He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty-three and very fast – was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leavin' Carlisle bleeding on the street."

He paused before continuing on. "Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anythin' infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become."

Feeling my interest and curiosity, he smiled down at me before reached forward to take my hand in his, leading me into a room that he then described as Carlisle's office. It was a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood – where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held row after row of books. A huge mahogany desk with a leather chair sat as the centerpiece to the room. A thick volume with a bookmark sticking out of it sat in the center, reminding me of a college dean's desk.

Jasper gestured to a wall that was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, other dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, but I found nothing in my hasty examination.

Jasper pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," I observed and he nodded. "What happened then; when he realized what had happened to him?"

He glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image caught his interest now. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors – an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"When he knew what he had become," Jasper continued, "he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But, as you know, that's not easily done."

"How?" I murmured quietly.

"He jumped from great heights," Jasper told me, his voice impassive. "He tried to drown himself in the ocean… but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazin' that he was able to resist feedin' while he was still so new since the instinct is more powerful then, and it takes over everythin'. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation. So, he grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizin' that his willpower was weakenin', too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathin' himself.

"One night, a herd of deer passed his hidin' place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to bein' the vile monster he feared. He had not eaten venison in his former life?

"So over the next months, his new philosophy was born. He could exist without bein' a demon. He found himself again. He began to make better use of his time. He's always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swan to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there." He paused and reflexively, his eyes flickered to another picture – the most colorful of them all, the most ornately framed, and the largest; it was twice as wide as the door it hung next to. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies.

"By night, he studied music, science, medicine – and found his calling, his penance, in that; in saving human lives." His expression became awed, almost reverent. "I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital…" Jasper stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly, he seemed to recall his purpose.

He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of us. "He was studyin' in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized that I recognized three of the four men.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as Gods." Jasper chuckled.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius," I murmured, indicating to the three I recognized, two black-haired, one snowy-white.

He nodded. "Nighttime patrons of the arts." He then pointed to the fourth man in the picture; a blonde man with a kind face and golden eyes. "This is Carlisle."

"He's friends with the Volturi?"

"Yes," Jasper spoke. "Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the new World. He dreamed of findin' others like himself. He was very lonely, you see.

"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the influenza epidemic hit, he was workin' nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turnin' over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act – since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found Edward. There was no hope for him; he was left in a ward with the dying. Carlisle had nursed his parents, and knew he was alone, so he decided to try."

He turned back to me, a gentle smile lit his expression. "And so we've come full circle."

"Has Edward always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I wondered.

"Almost always." He put his hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering about the other stories of the people that Jasper called family.

Jasper didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

He sighed, "Well, he had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence – about ten years after he was born… or created, whatever you want to call it. He wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and he resented him for curbin' his appetite. So he went off on his own for a time."

"Really?" I was intrigued and I knew that he could fell it. I vaguely realized that we were turning down another hallway, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, despite my extra vampire senses.

"From the time of his new birth, he had the advantage of knowin' what everyone around him was thinkin', both human and non-human alike. That's why it took him ten years to defy Carlisle – he could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It too him only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. He thought he would be exempt from the… depression… that accompanies a conscience. Because he knew the thoughts of his prey, he could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If he followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl – if he saved her, then surely he wasn't so terrible."

I nodded, imagining only too clearly what he described – the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And a pale figure, following behind them. Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?

"But as time went on, he began to see the monster in his own eyes. He couldn't seem to escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And he went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed him back like the prodigal. He never felt he deserved that forgiveness."

We'd come to a stop in front of a door in the middle of the hall.

"My study," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

**A/N:**** Another chapter finished! Audrey is learning a little bit about the coven that she is going to meet, so it only made sense that we start off with their leader. What did you think?! Any ideas on what will happen when the Cullen's return and learn the full story about Audrey and her relationship to Jasper?! Review!**

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!

To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
Xo Bella Italiana oX


End file.
